


R. S. 的信

by everleave



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everleave/pseuds/everleave
Summary: Sixsmith写给好友Emily的信。时间设定在电影之前，Frobisher还是剑桥的学生。
Relationships: Robert Frobisher/Rufus Sixsmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个小短篇更像是截取自Sixsmith生活的一个碎片。对于Frobisher的人物设定更多来源于原著而不是电影。书中Frobisher在给Sixsmith的信中对自己的风流韵事毫不隐瞒，先是和老年音乐家的妻子有肉体关系，然后又迷恋上了他的女儿，反正不是什么忠贞的情人。

亲爱的Emily，  
能得到一个像您这样理解我的朋友，着实是我的幸运。我希望您能原谅我的自私，总要把自己的私事向您倾诉，因为我实在无法把自己最深的秘密托予他人。  
您在上封信里没有给Frobisher一句好话，说他是不过是个玩弄人心的家伙，一个浪荡子，还说在别人形容他的话里，您只挑了最不难听的写下来。我不得不承认，Frobisher不是一个正统意义上的好男孩，他的所作所为，没有人比我更清楚。也正因如此，恕我无法听从您让我和他断绝来往的请求。上封信是在我不理智的悲伤中写就的，难怪您看了要为我抱不平。现在想想，我和Frobisher之间并没有许下任何承诺，除了和他相识的久一点，我看不出对他而言我和他许许多多寻欢作乐的伙伴有什么实质上的区别，我也实在没有觉得被背叛的权利。诚然，在危急时刻他只会向我求助，可我想这不过是因为我是他的旧友。我了解他，更重要的是，我理解他，不会试图评价他，劝诫他，改变他。不，即使他一次又一次的令我伤心费神，我也绝不会想去改变他的一丝一毫。  
我在上文称Frobisher为“男孩”，因为他尽管长我一两岁，但却还十足是个孩子。好像从我们相识开始，他就没长大过——他二十三岁时的笑容和十三岁时的一样天真甜蜜。您说他工于心计，把人玩弄于鼓掌之间，这点我可无法苟同。事实是他单纯的要命，但又迷人的要命，所有人都宠爱他，想要把他据为己有，可他从来就不是属于任何人的。因而在情场上他一路逍遥自在，毫不顾身后有多少颗破碎的心。可这并不是他的错，他不过是个孩子！永远带着无所谓的笑容，向我倾诉——如果你知道哪怕十分之一他向我坦白的荒唐事！他常常天真的告诉我说他爱上了谁，他是怎样为谁家的小姐（也不仅是小姐）心碎，指天画地，好像怀有罗密欧对朱丽叶的忠贞。可这些“朱丽叶”说到底不过是罗萨兰，转眼间Frobisher就把她抛在脑后了。偶尔——偶尔中的偶尔——他也会说他爱我。但他那漫不经心的表情使我不得不硬下心肠从来不用相同的词语来回赠他。因为我确实爱他，而他永远不会真的爱我。  
得啦，现在您也知道我的感情了。如果您要取笑我，那也无可厚非，毕竟我也觉得自己可笑，但是这种事情是没有物理公式可循的，如果有的话，我也不至于在情场上落得灰头土脸了。  
上次发信给您之后，我决计到外面去散步来把这些关于Frobisher的事全都抛到脑后，没想到不知不觉就走到了他的宿舍门外。他就坐在窗口，还没等我回过神来就叫住了我。“Sixsmith！”他看上去还是一副快活的没有心肝的样子，“好朋友，你很久没有来拜访我了。快进来！”他知道我总是没有办法拒绝他。他把门打开，一直叽叽喳喳：“Sixsmith，虽然你学习的是顶无聊的学科，但我不得不承认你的陪伴并非如此。没有你在我只能去和新来的希腊姑娘厮混，几杯苦艾酒下肚后她说的情话比物理定律还要不中听。她居然信誓旦旦的说她爱我，想要和我订婚！”我只是觉得又好气又好笑，但表面上还是毫不在意的样子。“我听说了，”我说，“你订婚的消息。”“那我自然是顺水推舟了，”他得意洋洋的说，“不然一晚上不就白忙活了？你又不在，夜里谁为我暖床呢？”我坐在扶手椅里，又伤心又疲惫，一句话也说不出来。他看见我面色阴沉，凑上前来想要吻我，我及时把头扭到一边去。“你已经订婚啦，别这么荒唐。”他没有撤回身，反而就在离我耳根不到一英寸的地方，吹气一样轻柔的说：“Sixsmith，你不高兴了？”我还能怎么说？我自然说我没有，只不过他现在有婚约在身，总该为对方的名誉着想，别再这么胡闹了。他一下子直起身来，大笑起来。“她的名誉！”他几乎笑出了眼泪，“她的名誉！她和半打男子都订过婚，全是胡闹！你以为我会用一生的自由换春宵一度吗？她又不是美女海伦！”他一边笑一边把双手搭在我的肩上。这次我没有再拒绝。  
于是我们和好了。当然，对于Frobisher来说，我们大概从来没有不好过。您大概要责怪我意志不坚定，可是我对Frobisher从来没能狠下心。我对于除物理之外的许多事物一窍不通，但是我至少明确定一点：看到Frobisher，我便觉得快乐。  
亲爱的Emily，我得赶快把信封好发出去了，那样大概还能赶在今天邮差开邮筒之前。我也没有勇气再回顾一遍信中的内容，写下这些感性的事实在与我的个性不符，只怕我会想把信扔到炉火里去毁尸灭迹。  
祝您一切安好。  
  
您诚挚的，  
R. S.


	2. Chapter 2

亲爱的Emily，  
您寄来的年报已经收到，随信附上剑桥年报。最重要的科研成果已经发表，不过我想内部期刊上总有些您会感兴趣的东西，就好像我也对量子力学在牛津研究的进程感兴趣一样。  
当然，学术交流留到学术年会上会比通信更合适。抱着对女性最崇高的敬意，我得出一个结论：八卦是女人的天性，即使是那些最聪明、最精于学术的女人也不能例外。您三番五次询问我“你是如何和Frobisher那种家伙混到一起去的”正好证明了这一点。我希望如下的说明能够多少让您改变一点对Frobisher的态度，也解除我被您追问的烦扰。  
我在十二岁的时候第一次遇见Frobisher。我对那一天记得很清楚。星期五最后一节课下后我还留在教室里学习，因为那个时候我是个彻头彻尾的书呆子。等我收好东西准备回家时，教学楼里已经没有人影了。走到中庭的时候，我听见琴声。我笨拙的文字无法形容琴声的音律，只能说它足以吸引我扭头向声源走去。穿过一道回廊，爬过几段阶梯，在三楼楼梯口右侧的第二个教室里，有一架钢琴，钢琴旁坐着一个男孩，背对着我。我原来甚至不知道学校里有音乐教室，我在意很多事情，而音乐并不是其中之一。不知道因何我在门口痴痴站了许久：音乐，还是那个男孩？现在想来，大概是那个男孩，因为当我注视着日落前的最后一缕光在他的发梢上晕出金黄的色泽的时候，音乐就变成了背景中无法辨认的杂音。并不是他的音乐逊色于他，只能说我在音乐上一向是个白痴。爱因斯坦之所以是爱因斯坦，有一部分原因便是他即能理解物理之美，又能品味音乐之美，而我却只会在Frobisher兴致勃勃的拉我去听的音乐会上呼呼大睡。不过别让我们偏题，那个黄昏并不仅仅是在钢琴声中度过的。当我暗自思忖音乐怎么能如此精准的表现悲伤时，那个男孩突然开口说：“你愿意帮我翻谱子吗？”我吓了一跳，一时间愣住了。他回过头来看了我一眼，音乐没有停。“你可以走近一些的。然后你也可以帮我翻谱子。”他平静的说。我慢慢的走到他身边，手指刚刚碰到琴谱他就喝住了我。“不是现在！我让你翻面的时候再翻。”我猛的收回手指，开始结结巴巴的道歉，还没说出几句话，又被他打断了：“现在，谢谢。”我用了一两秒才理解他的意思，然后赶紧把乐谱翻过了一面。乐曲在另一次命令到来之前画上了休止符，这多少让我松了口气。“你弹得很美。”我不由自主的说。“你真是这样想的吗？”他低头看着放在琴键上的手指，继续自顾自地说，“施密特先生也这样说，随后加上一句‘但他也只能到此为止了’，因为我的手不够大。”我喃喃说，因为这一点而否认你的才华是愚蠢的。他的脸上露出了一点笑意。“遗憾的是，我父亲并不这样想。他全心相信施密特那傻瓜、那庸才，觉得我不可能在音乐上有所成就。”“那么他也不比施密特好多少。”我回答的不假思索，随后才发现自己出言不慎，但他倒显得并不在意。“来，让我看看你的手，”他把我垂在钢琴旁的手轻轻托起来，指尖抵在我的掌心，“你的手就很大，可如果你有任何一点音乐细胞的话，就不会连乐谱都不会翻了。”我的脸不知为何微微灼烧起来，只觉得自己的手在他苍白、纤细的手指的对比下显得非常粗陋，于是坦诚的说自己确实在这方面一无所知。“这并不是指责，我们都有不擅长的领域。”他笑着说，然后指尖向下滑动到我的指跟处，掌心合拢握住了我的手指，“Robert Frobisher.”我轻轻握住他的手，说：“Rufus Sixsmith.” 这不能算是一个礼仪性的握手，因为我们伸出的是不同的手臂，但是没有人在意这一点。  
恐怕我已经用过多的细节淹没了我和Frobisher初次相遇时的罗曼蒂克气氛，但是那个蜜糖色的黄昏在我的记忆里如此清晰，以至于只是草草的记录下那一天的经过会让我于心有愧。在那之后的故事无需详述，两个不太合群的少年之间还会有怎样的进展？我们成为了密友，就是这样。  
Frobisher不止一次提到了我最近频繁的通信。我想如果他知道我信中的主角是谁就不会老是含沙射影了。祝您一切安好。  
您诚挚的，  
R. S.


	3. Chapter 3

亲爱的Emily，  
看来我的去信并没有解答您的疑惑，反而让您信中的问号数量增长了一倍。女人的好奇心真是无底洞。不过我并不是不乐于解答您的疑问，不仅因为您是一位值得信赖的朋友，也因为我需要将这些事情写下来。当一件事情只存在于自己的脑海里的时候，难免要怀疑它是否真实的发生过。  
在我十五岁之前，我们两个人还仅仅是朋友。尽管我对他在友谊之外总抱有一种莫名的亲近感，但是我宁愿不去多想，仅把碰触他的渴望当做手足之谊。他爱许多人，也被许多人爱着，不过我是他唯一的朋友，所以我一直在告诫自己应该满足。只不过偶尔我也会在瞥见他红润的嘴唇时恍惚，猜想是谁曾窃得他一时的青睐。  
我十五岁的夏天，Frobisher的父亲执意带他到科西嘉岛消暑，他家在那里有一套别墅和一艘游艇。Frobisher对这一决定气恼万分，因为那所别墅里没有他的挚爱——钢琴。我怀疑这正是他父亲的用意之一，考虑到他一向对于Frobisher对音乐的热爱颇不以为然。不管怎样，Frobisher最终还是勉强答应了，提出的条件是带我同去。我感到受宠若惊，而他的父亲欣然应允，毕竟在他眼里一个爱好“正经学科”的少年总该对他执迷不悟的儿子产生一些正面影响。可怜的老糊涂虫！他不知道我的心在知道那个黑发少年的名字之前就已经选择了效忠的一方。  
照相机就是为我这种笨嘴拙舌、无法描绘出科西嘉的美景的人而生的，尽管如果那时我真有一台照相机，画面的主角肯定只有一位。很遗憾，我没有，而且细想一下，我连一张他的照片也没有。而人的记忆是如此具有欺骗性，让我无法将我记忆中的过去和实际的过去区分清楚。就让我先把无可辩驳的事实记录下来吧：Frobisher想尽一切办法要摆脱他父亲的说教，于是终日和我消磨在一起。微风习习的清晨我们在街上漫步，Frobisher随意的哼着小曲，把他满意的创作记在我的袖口上（“我的袖口最好还是保持干净，”他笑着说，“要不然老爹会在我有机会把它誊写下来之前就毁掉整件衬衫。而且科西嘉的女孩似乎不太中意作曲家。”他倒是没有提到科西嘉的男孩）；骄阳似火的午后我们会花几个小时泡在海水里，要不然就是睡长达三个小时的午觉（Frobisher觉得最好的主意应该是在海水里睡午觉，而我居然也认真的思索了一下他的想法在物理意义上的可行性）；晚餐后Frobisher会找各种借口推脱他父亲提出的种种家庭活动，然后溜出大宅去搜寻同时拥有钢琴和能让他免费练习的店主的咖啡馆或小酒馆（我并不总是同行，因为有时他需要我留下来帮他善后）。  
有一天他一直练习到酒馆打烊，回来的时候已经是漫天星光。我坐在他的惯用通道——窗户旁边，因为他总需要我搭把手才爬得上来。那一天晚上他在我伸手下去的时候抓住我的手，说：“Sixsmith，快出来！一个如此美妙的夜晚不应该在室内度过。”半个身子悬在窗外的姿势对我十分不利，于是在他的滔滔不绝的言辞下我最终妥协了。如果海风没有那么刺骨的话我大概能更好的欣赏头顶的美景。我们找到一块避风的大石，蜷缩在后面，他靠在我的肩膀上，星星倒映在他的眼睛里。我闻到一丝淡淡的朗姆酒气息。“我亲爱的男孩，”他喃喃地说，“真好。”  
此后的记忆是一片模糊，唯一可以确定的是我们接了吻。他向我索要一个吻，于是我想也不想就给予了他，就像我给予他许许多多其他的帮助一样。难道这不也是我衷心渴望的东西吗？我记不起这个吻的细节，这让我非常懊恼——你瞧，Emily，事物的真相全蕴藏在细节里。但是我现在却只记得当时的感受：全然的喜悦。但是从逻辑上来考虑，我不是应该觉得惊讶、迷惑才对吗？是不是在这之后我常常为Frobisher黯然神伤，才会觉得这最初的一吻是幸福的呢？可难道在那时我还不够熟悉他反复无常的天性和来者不拒的习惯吗？我真希望有一种逻辑能够解读Frobisher，可若果真如此，我还会像现在这样全心全意的爱着他吗？  
可那个夏天终究是幸福的，至少Frobisher会在陌生的男孩或女孩跟他调情的时候用甜蜜的笑容和一句“我已经有伴了”来回绝。那大概是我不长的人生中最快乐的日子，就像是一个光辉的顶点，之后伴随着的只能是下坡路。如果我知道幸福之后随之而来的必然是漫长的隐痛，我还会选择执意品尝那稍纵即逝的快乐吗？一个人大可以脱离情境用这种问题来让自己烦恼；而我只知道，我在Frobisher面前从来就没有选择。  
希望这一纸荒唐言没有令您心烦。祝您一切安好。  
  
您诚挚的，  
R. S.


	4. Chapter 4

亲爱的Emily，  
请务必原谅我潦草的书写，这已经是我第二次起草这封信了。第一封信的残骸还散落在炉灰里，不，那不是意外。是我把它抛到炉火中，但并不是出于对您的不敬，这全是因为——唉，您就听我详述事情的原委吧。  
和往常一样，您的信一到我就着手给您回信，写了十四行的时候我离开自己的房间，锁上门，去参加核物理学的课程。很遗憾，Frobisher无法从一扇锁住的门中解读出“非请勿入”的内涵，而摊开在桌上的私人信件又对他“充满了邀请意味”。于是，当我返回宿舍时推开门所见的就是这样一幅情境：Frobisher舒舒服服地靠坐在我的扶手椅上，两条腿伸得老长，一只手上夹着烟，一只手正抓起那封可怜的写了一半的信。我的视线一落到那封信上，血液就凝固了一半——那十四行字里写的都是我不曾向他倾吐的爱意。我大声质问他是怎么进来的。“Sixsmith，如果你真想让人别闯入你的房间，至少得把窗户锁好，”他冲我顽皮的挤挤眼睛，“倒不是说那样我就没辙了。”我愣了片刻，他趁此时机低下头去戏谑的大声朗读起来：“‘亲爱的Emily，您真是一个最善良的人，没有对我无望的爱恋加以嘲弄——’说真的，Sixsmith？‘亲爱的’？Emily？”我的脸一下子涨得通红，快步上前夺过信纸，指责他不应该偷看我的信件。他耸耸肩，说：“这怎么能怪我呢？你从来没有给我写过信，你每次都只发电报！”我指责他毫无逻辑，无理取闹，来掩饰我内心的慌乱。“何况，我们距离很近，不需要用信件来互通音讯。”“我也觉得面谈要好得多，只不过看来你‘无望的爱恋’和‘亲爱的Emily’只适合书写在信纸上，不宜出现在对话中？那也无所谓，给我瞧瞧就行。”说着，他就倾身要来取我手中的信。我把信揉成一团扔到壁炉里，并反唇相讥说我可从来没有过问他的私事，每次都是他一厢情愿的把自己的所有风流韵事一丝不落的讲给我听。他的脸色刷的变白了，嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起。最后，他从我的座位上起身，平静地说：“我以为我至少值得一点你的坦诚，亲爱的男孩。”他走过我的身边，走出房间，关上了门。  
现在我在炉火燃尽的房间里写信，觉得自己好像犯了一个巨大的错误。我的头很疼。我很想念Frobisher。我需要休息一下，我不知道我是否希望他会出现在我梦里。  
祝您一切安好。（希望Frobisher也安好。）

您诚挚的，  
R.S.


	5. Chapter 5

亲爱的Emily，  
我的一生中从来没有这么幸福的时刻。我的钱袋空空如也，富余的生活费全用来偿付Frobisher欠下的债款（如果Frobisher知道了一定会生气，可我怎么能不为他帮这力所能及的一点小忙？），而Frobisher正离我远去，可我竟觉得幸福！难以置信吗，Emily？一点也不！尽管Frobisher在一列飞驰向爱丁堡的火车上，可我的整颗心都安放在他的口袋中，因为只有在他身边我的心才能勃勃跳动；而他也留下了心的一瓣给我——不要责怪他的吝啬！——他余下的心全部奉献给了音乐。你瞧，作曲需要心，而钻研物理是不需要心的。何况，他的心，无论是多小的一部分，都能令我满足。  
这和我上次发信给您时的心情真是有天壤之别。事实上，从落笔算起，我足有三周没有和Frobisher来往。这并非我的本意，只是他没有再闯入我的宿舍，我们时不时的偶遇也消失无踪。我猜想他大概是在躲着我，也就赌气不去找他，尽管心中的不安与日俱增。事实证明我的耐心与意志只能坚持三周，两天前我发现自己又一次走在通往Frobisher宿舍的路上。他宿舍的大门紧锁，里面又悄无声息，这就排除了他在和人亲热的可能。隔壁的男生回房间时，我已经在门口边敲门边喊了十五分钟。“你不知道他已经被开除了吗？”他掏出钥匙说，“三周之前。”我诧异的询问他原因。“你不是最了解吗？”他冷漠的看着我，“品行问题。”我压住怒火又问他是否知道Frobisher现在何处。那个无理的家伙摇摇头，说：“他走的时候只带了一个手提箱。”然后在我追问之前合上了房门。  
我失魂落魄，不知如何是好。我从来没有想过要斩断我们两人间的联系竟是如此简单。不，并不是如此简单的，他不能就这么凭空消失。我去了Frobisher经常光顾的咖啡店与小酒馆，我在凯斯学院里游荡，我在ADC剧院门口徘徊——全是为了拦住每一个面熟的人，打听Frobisher的消息。这个单调重复的搜索令人生厌，却并不是徒劳无功的。昨天夜幕降临的时候，我顺着酒吧招待的指引来到了剑桥某家旅店42套间的门口。  
我知道他就在这里。我们曾经在42度过极其私密而愉快的几天，因为我们从来不在剑桥校园里幽会。Frobisher会毫不顾忌的带男男女女到自己的房间里过夜，但是我总是可笑的坚持要避人耳目。他从来没有对此表现出不满。“Sixsmith，尽管我对于自己的名声毫不在意，但这并不代表我同样不屑于那些珍爱名誉的人。尤其是你，我的朋友，物理学界冉冉上升的新星，你应该谨慎。”他曾这样对我说，尽管我抗议说要成为“物理学界的新星”至少也要开始秃顶。我突然后悔自己没有办法表现出同Frobisher一样的磊落，更后悔自己从没有表示过自己并不耻于成为他的伴侣，事实是恰恰相反，我没有一刻不感到万分荣幸。我想如果他在这扇门后，我一定要告诉他。  
我轻轻叩响了门。我叩了三下，停顿，四下，停顿，三下，第四下落了空——他猛地拉开了门。“Sixsmith！”他看上去十分惊讶，“如果你敲的再急一些的话我就要以为你是债主了。快进来。”房间里不乱，好像他刚入住似的。我质问他为什么不将退学的事情第一时间告诉我。“还有，债主是怎么回事？”我加上一句。“我本想告诉你，”他漫不经心地说，“可是都要怪Emily小姐扯开了话题。至于债主嘛，Sixsmith，我现在负债累累，因为老爹剥夺了我的继承权，也切断了我的经济来源。事实上，我无力支付这所套间的房费，只是旅店经理还不知道罢了。”我知道他没有他所表现得那么满不在乎。“我不明白你为什么执意不告诉我，Frobisher，你知道我总是非常愿意帮助你。”“不到万不得已我不愿意向你求助，因为你对我总是慷慨得过分。”他笑着说自己的境况还没有那么糟糕，还只是当掉了自己的皮箱、手表和几件衬衣（他把衬衣袖口挽了上去，但我仍然能看出他没有戴袖扣）。“我的表链还在呢，它大概能够换一周的伙食费。别担心，老伙计，我身上的钱只要够买一张单程火车票就足够了。”  
他嬉皮笑脸的神情与轻挑的语气激怒了我。“难道我不是你的朋友吗？”我忍不住大声喊起来，“你就这样把我蒙在鼓里、排除在一切计划之外吗？你站在那里一副无所谓的样子谈论着‘单程火车票’，如果我不来，你就打算这样一走了之吗？”我很少对他发脾气，而这样迅猛、直接的怒火还是第一次。他畏缩了一下，然后镇定的走到我身边坐下。过了好一会儿，他说：“剑桥是一座美丽的城市。这三个星期我不只一次带着足够的钱经过火车站。我查看了很多遍列车时刻表，去往爱丁堡的列车每两个小时就有一趟，我随时可以出发。但是我徘徊在车站里，我在窗口前排队购票，有一次我甚至已经走上了站台。然而每一次，每一次我最后都像一个逃犯一样匆匆离开了火车站，飞奔回到自己尚未结账的套间，冒着被追债的人发现的危险。剑桥的确宏伟非凡，但是与它分离竟是这样困难吗？我花了三周漫游，与老城作一次次漫长的告别。我想念我的音乐，它们不辞而别了，就像我对我那忠诚的友人。我以为留住我的是这座城市，但我离去之后剑桥不会记住我，会记住我的人——那只有一位——才是真正值得告别的人。”他握住我的手，微笑的看着我。“很抱歉，Sixsmith，我之前从未清楚地意识到这一点，直到你出现在我的门口。”  
我再也无法忍受了，猛地把他拉近去吻他。“Sixsmith？”分开后他眨着眼睛，我的一只手臂还搂着他不放，“我不得不说我很高兴，但也很迷惑。你这么快就把对与你通信的小姐的‘无望的爱恋’抛在脑后了吗？”我的脸一下子红了，开始结结巴巴的解释事情并不是他所想的那样，又为自己上次的态度而道歉。他摆摆手制止了我。“你应该理解一个人要是发现自己所爱之人对他有所隐瞒，免不了要内心不快。不过，该道歉的还是我。”他称我为他“所爱之人”，这不由让我心跳加速了。我向他再三表示自己与您之间只有朋友关系。“你那怎么解释信件的开头呢？”他狐疑的问我。  
我沉默的站起身，思忖该怎么回答这个问题。桌上摆着开了瓶的红酒，我给我们两个各倒了一杯。“这么吞吞吐吐不像你的风格。”他嘟哝着接过酒杯。“所谓‘无望的爱恋’，就是爱着一个人，却不期冀能得到回应。”我盯着酒杯里的红酒说。“我无法想象有谁会拒绝回应一个像你这样的人的感情。”我慢慢的说：“他回应我，就像他回应所有人，就像他不回应任何人。”“哦，”他应了一声，走到我身边，放下他的酒杯，“你真的是这样觉得吗，我亲爱的男孩？”我沉默了半晌，用颤抖的声音说我不知道。  
“我的确爱很多人，Sixsmith，”他开始平静地说，“但是我爱他们像爱一道美食，爱一瓶美酒，爱一道风景，或者一个什么新奇的物件。我享用他们，他们也同样享用我。我觉得没劲儿了，就去找下一位能消遣的。而我爱你，就像我爱音乐。”我头晕目眩，一语不发。他又靠近了一些，抬起眼睛看着我。“我对你的爱无法形容，就像我对音乐的狂热无法诉诸于语言。我会支支吾吾，词不达意，最后还是只能蹦出一句‘我爱音乐’；而我不是不止一次的告诉过你‘我爱你’吗？请不要因为我无法用华丽的辞藻修饰自己的感情就怀疑我的真诚，因为浮华的词语背后往往隐藏着一个为赋新词强说愁的人，他所描述的爱意总是带有炫耀似的夸张。那不是我对你的感情，亲爱的男孩。我只有一句最简单的大白话可说，”他抬起头使我们的鼻尖摩挲在一起，闭上眼睛，“我爱你。”  
我的心碎了。我从来没有如此快乐的心碎过。心碎不总是悲伤的，Emily，有时它只是被过于强烈的感情吹成了碎片。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”我喃喃的说，在他脸上落下许多轻柔的吻。“你知道你从来没有说过这句话吗，Sixsmith？”他睁开他明亮的眼睛。我回答说我知道，因为我是个傻瓜。“这一点我倒是了解得很清楚。不过我也明白自己是个差劲的恋人，也许并不值得你的青睐。”我狡黠地说他有太多恋人，所以我不愿意成为其中之一，这样才能在他心里保留一点特殊地位。他大笑着踮起脚尖来吻我，说：“你一直是最特别的呀，我亲爱的男孩！”  
之后发生的事恕我无法详述，那不是一位淑女所应知道的。Emily，我只能这样说：我们亲密无间，无比快乐，用整晚去探索彼此的身体和心灵。Frobisher说他会在火车告诉我他下一步的详细计划。“别浪费时间，Rufus，”他随后说，“也许明天早上我就得匆匆离开，今晚就让我们好好享受彼此的陪伴吧。现在，再吻一次你刚刚吻过的地方。”  
一语成谶，次日清晨一阵急促的敲门声将我们从睡梦中惊醒。Frobisher从窗口离去，去奔赴他未知的前程。我满心希望他能得到一切他所渴求的，因为他值得如此，因为这个世界应该公正的对待一位天才（这个世界已经在这一点上犯过无数错误，我衷心祈祷那不要发生在Frobisher身上）。在花费了许多气力摆脱旅店经理的盘问后，我总算得以返回自己的宿舍，嘴唇上还留有我们最后一吻的气息。我想象着Frobisher坐在火车上就着窗口的光线给我写信，微风吹过他的额发，金色的阳光闪耀在他的发梢就像我们第一次相遇时一样。这样优美的景象令我的心情平静而欣慰。  
我要写信给他，要写许多信，要花几个小时来给他写信，要写上很多页纸，因为我所没有向他倾吐的还有那么多，那么多。这不是一个人该为自己的爱人做的事吗？因此，如果今后我给您的回信稍有延误，想必您会理解吧？  
祝您一切安好，最好能像我一样幸福（因为我不相信有人能比我更幸福了）。

您诚挚的，  
R.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首发于2013年。这是我唯一一篇完结的同人文，搬运到这里以表示对AO3的支持。


End file.
